There is a system known as home energy management system (HEMS) that connects communicative electrical devices to a communication network and manages the electrical devices in an integrated manner using a controller. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a controller that appropriately controls a device in accordance with unique circumstances of a user based on an association between devices installed in a dwelling and rooms in the dwelling and an association between the rooms in the dwelling and users.